


Forever ZEXAL

by Inte1eon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Reunions, Scripted Duels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: It had been exactly six years since Astral stumbled upon Yugi and his companion by chance.
Relationships: Astral & Yami Yuugi | Atem
Kudos: 10





	Forever ZEXAL

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

The announcement of ZEXAL World coming to Duel Links got met with positive reception so far. After two years of planning, Yuma and his friends were finally coming to the Mobile Game.

While Yuma got eager about challenging past Duelists (his “seniors” as Astral called them), the patron from the Astral World had something else on his mind entirely. It had been exactly six years since Astral stumbled upon Yugi and his companion by chance. After Yuma tried and failed to get a playmat from a tournament many times, Astral wandered off to watch the said tournament. He got separated from Yuma, but after an exciting Duel with Atem, they found their way back to each other.

Astral never forgot that time since then.

Floating around the worlds of Duel Links, Astral hoped to find Atem early and catch up with him. It would be some time until the launch of ZEXAL World, and he wanted to see him once more before the Duels, and the Xyz Summoning began. It wasn’t like him to be impatient.

Yet another trait he picked up from Yuma.

“Astral?”

The familiar masculine voice behind the alien got his attention. Astral hovered to his right to find Atem waiting for him. The kindred spirit, or so Atem called him, was finally found.

“Atem, is it?” Astral asked him. “It has been a long time, my friend.”

“Six years to be exact,” Atem noted.

“Do you remember our meeting as well?” Astral questioned.

“Of course,” Atem confirmed with a smile. “I would never forget a friend.”

Astral smiled at this in response.

_ ‘Observation,’ _ Astral began in his head.  _ ‘To reunite with old friends is pleasant, but also nostalgic.’ _


End file.
